Réflexion
by MaitrePhoenix
Summary: Texte pour le club d'écriture du Frenchnerd Fan Forum, Octobre 2016 (deuxième du nom). Thème : l'horreur..! OS


_« Finalement, peux-tu venir à 18h ? Je dois passer par la boulangerie avant de me rendre chez Michelle. Merci ma Poulette.  
Je t'embrasse.  
Tatie. »_

Je soupire. « Ma Poulette »... J'ai horreur de ce surnom. Surtout quand elle l'utilise pendant les repas de famille, généralement suivi des moqueries de mes cousins...  
Je verrouille mon portable et essaie de me frayer un chemin jusqu'à la poche de mon manteau, au milieu de ce troupeau de gens grelottant dans cette rame de tram' moisie. S'il faut que je vienne trois quarts d'heure plus tôt que prévu, je peux dire adieu à mon café avec les copines... Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller, de toute façon. Karine est chiante. Oui, on a vu que tu as changé la couleur de tes cheveux, mais tout le monde s'en fout, on n'a pas envie de savoir que tu l'as fait seule et encore moins que t'as posté le DIY sur Youtube.  
 _\- « Arrêt : Fontaine d'Arlac. »_  
Et bah nan, du coup c'est pas ici que je descends ! Arrête de retourner le couteau dans la plaie et ferme ta gueule !  
Et Sophie. Personne n'a remarqué que t'as perdu cinq cents grammes parce qu'on s'en branle, Sophie ! Bordel, ce que je peux haïr ces gens ! Pourquoi je traîne avec eux ?! Hein, pourquoi ?!  
 _\- « Arrêt : Pierre Mendès France. »_  
Voilà. Merci pour rien, connasse. Je retire mes écouteurs et les fourre dans ma poche. Ferme ta gueule, putain de chanteur gothique de mes deux. Je regrette d'avoir pillé internet pour télécharger ton album de merde.

La seule chose de bien dans cette journée pourrie c'est que la baraque de ma grand-tante est à deux pas de l'arrêt, je n'aurais pas à bouger mon cul bien longtemps. Resserrant mon écharpe, je marche vers ma destination sous le crépuscule avec le tram' qui repart en fond sonore. Oui, c'est bien ça : avec le soleil en plein dans la gueule et deux points d'audition en moins...  
 _« Tu verras, j'ai refait la décoration de la maison ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! »_ qu'elle m'a envoyé, il y a deux heures. Quoi que ça puisse être, rien ne peut être pire que son papier-peint jauni et sa monstrueuse collection de poupées en porcelaine poussiéreuses... Je me rappelle d'une année où elle leur a ; et à _toutes_ acheté un déguisement de lutins du Père Noël. Je me souviens surtout de la trouille que j'ai eu quand mes cousins ont sous-entendu que chacune des poupées allait respectivement dévorer des parties de mon corps durant la nuit et sûrement se délecter des friandises et autres chocolats dans ma chaussettes accrochée au manteau de la cheminée. C'est bien sûr cette nuit-là, comme si mes cousins l'avaient su à l'avance, que Mère Nature a choisi de m'offrir mes premières règles... Je crois que mes crétins de parents et le reste de ma famille stupide se souviendront longtemps du hurlement que j'ai poussé en constatant tout ce sang sur ma chemise de nuit et les draps. Tant mieux, ça leur fera les couilles. Je ne leur ai jamais demandé mais j'espère que ces petits merdeux ont perdu au moins trois points à chaque oreille.. !

Passant le portail en fer forgé, les mains dans les poches, j'aperçois ce putain de chat m'observer par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Comme s'il savourait d'avance toutes les saloperies qu'il va me faire subir pendant notre soirée en tête-à-tête. Si mes cousins et moi n'avons jamais pu nous voir en peinture, je dois bien admettre que nous avions un ennemi commun : Pompidou ; aussi connu sous le nom de « Pompon » ; sale fils de pute de chat de son espèce. Un Persan pure race, s'il vous plaît ! Avec la truffe écrasée et les yeux qui louchent qui vont avec ! Servi avec son énorme nœud rose, ses croquettes au caviar et son toilettage au champagne hebdomadaire ! Ce salopard est du genre sournois. Du genre à profiter de sa couleur foncée pour se faufiler entre nos jambes dans cet enculé de couloir sombre pour nous faire tomber. Du genre à nous attaquer toutes griffes dehors, quand les adultes ont le dos tourné, puis de prendre sa bouille la plus angélique possible quand ils nous demandent de lui foutre la paix...

Je sors ma main, rougie par le froid, empoigne le heurtoir et cogne trois fois contre le battant. Ce crétin de chat m'observe toujours. Alors que j'entends ma grand-tante défaire les différents verrous, je fais un doigt au greffier avant qu'il ne crache et ne se casse de l'évier. Connard.  
\- « Ah, ma Poulette, tu as eu mon message ! Entre vite, entre, tu vas attraper la Mort ! » s'exclame mon ascendante en s'écartant.  
Elle referme la porte derrière moi et active les verrous. Non mais sérieusement.. ? Elle va devoir les rouvrir dans dix minutes.. ! Et c'est quoi le délire avec la lumière, là ?! Elle s'est engueulée avec EDF ou quoi ? Pourquoi tout est dans le noir ? Elle est de mèche avec son matou et je vais encore me rétamer la gueule sur le carrelage, c'est ça ?!  
\- « Ah, ma Poulette, quel bonheur de te voir ! Viens là que je t'embrasse ! » dit-elle en ouvrant les bras.  
A contre-coeur, je me colle contre elle et la laisse m'embrasser baveusement. Putain... elle refoule l'ail, l'oignon et la persillade à des kilomètres.. ! Au moins, je suis sûre qu'Edward Cullen et sa bande de dalleux ne viendront pas me bouffer le cul, ce soir... Bordel.  
Je me retire de son étreinte et la questionne à propos de la potentielle panne d'électricité.  
\- « Oh non, il n'y a pas de panne, ma Poulette ! J'ai tout éteint pour te laisser la surprise de la décoration ! Regarde : ici, j'ai fait refaire le carrelage ! La couleur de l'ancien ne me plaisait plus. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, ma chérie ? »  
Et pendant ce temps-là, chez les riches, on change le carrelage parce que la couleur ne plaît plus. Moi, je crève la dalle à partir du 15 et je suis obligée de fumer des mégots.  
Je lui sors une banalité et feins de vouloir voir la suite avec impatience. Elle m'emmène au salon, tout sourire, visiblement heureuse que quelqu'un s'intéresse à son sol.  
\- « Voilà, ne bouge plus, je vais allumer la lumière ! » fait-elle, toute excitée, en me laissant au milieu du salon.  
J'y vois que dalle... Au lieu de refaire le papier-peint, elle aurait dû construire d'autres fenêtres pour laisser le soleil rentrer. Ou bien, elle a repeint avec des couleurs plus vives... Oui, ça doit être ça. Elle a dû tout repeindre en rouge, rose, fuchsia, mauve, bleu, vert, jaune et orange. Et PAM ! Huit couleurs flashy de sa race qui viennent t'exploser à la gueule ! Retour en Mai 68, Jimi ! Sors ta guitare et ton-  
La pièce s'éclaire et la lumière se réverbère sur les murs. Ces derniers me renvoient l'image d'une dizaine de filles qui se cachent derrière leurs cheveux. Je détourne la tête. L'autre mur me montre une centaine de punks à qui personne n'adresse la parole. Je me soustrais à ce spectacle mais le troisième me soumet la vision d'un millier de proies pour les bullies. Et le dernier m'achève en m'offrant le reflet d'un million de « la fille bizarre qui s'incruste tout le temps... ».  
\- « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis, ma chérie ? »  
La voix de ma grand-tante me parvient de très loin. Je sursaute légèrement lorsque je sens sa main sur mon épaule.  
\- « C'est Michelle qui m'a dit que ça agrandissait les pièces de mettre des miroirs ! Mais surtout que ça éclairait ! J'en avais marre de vivre dans ce tombeau qui me sert de demeure. J'étais toujours à la recherche du moindre rayon de... »  
J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur ce qu'elle dit... J'essaye d'éviter de regarder les miroirs. Au moins, je sais dans quelle pièce je ne passerai pas la soirée...  
\- « … te rends-compte ? Dans sept mois, cela fera cinquante ans qu'Eugène et moi avons acheté cette mais... »  
Eugène mon grand-oncle ; son mari ; mort il y a six ans, était ma personne préférée. Le seul adulte à réprimander et punir mes connards de cousins à chacune de leurs saloperies. Il me lisait toujours une histoire au coucher, sa moustache me chatouillait quand il m'embrassait, ses spaghetti bolognaise étaient les meilleures au monde et il détestait ce salopard de chat au moins autant que moi. Et lui, il me comprenait. Jamais une remarque déplacée, jamais un regard hautain... Il me manque chaque jour que Dieu fait.  
Quelle pipelette... Tais-toi, bon sang. Et arrête de me souffler ton haleine de rat crevé à la gueule. Allez, casse-toi...  
\- « … décroché vos photos et les ai toutes posées sur le piano. Donc à part le grand cadre d'Eugène dans ma chambre, tous les murs de la maison sont recouverts de miroirs. Je suis plutôt fière de moi ! Et ça a l'air de plaire à Pompon. Il ne cesse de s'admirer ! »  
… Quoi.. ? Tous les murs sont recouverts.. ? Partout.. ?  
\- « Et bien, ce n'est pas tout ça, il faut que je file, moi ! Viens, ma Poulette, je t'ai préparé tout ce qu'il te faut pour Pompon, je vais te montrer. » dit-elle en me prenant doucement par le bras.  
Alors qu'elle allume les lumières au fur et à mesure, je la suis à travers la maison ; en automatique ; en regardant autour de moi pour vérifier ses dires. Une abrutie habillée de piques, de Doc Martens et autres chaînes me lance un regard hargneux depuis le corridor. Je détourne la tête comme une lâche. Un jour, un grand homme a dit : « Si tu dis aux gens qu'il y a des milliards d'étoiles dans le ciel, ils te croiront sur parole. Mais si tu leurs dis que la peinture est fraîche, t'auras toujours un connard pour vérifier. ». Bien mal m'a pris de vouloir vérifier si la peinture était effectivement fraîche...  
\- « Voilà, regarde, ça c'est pour lui. » dit-elle en ouvrant son frigo gigantesque, rempli d'aliments divers et variés, et en me désignant un tupperware « Daube de bœuf ». Fais le réchauffer au four à micro-ondes à température douce pendant cinq minutes et dix-sept secondes et goûte-le pour t'assurer que ce n'est pas trop chaud. Ne rajoute pas de sel, il n'y a plus droit, son vétérinaire l'a dit. Il faut que ça soit versé dans son écuelle à 19h tapantes, sinon il sera grognon. Tu as bien compris, ma Poulette ? »  
J'opine du chef. J'avais oublié que le matou ne mangeait exclusivement que des plats en sauce... trois fois par jour. Et pour ce qui est de mon repas, j'imagine que j'aurai droit à un misérable sandwi-  
\- « Pour ton repas, tu n'auras qu'à commander une pizza, je n'ai rien préparé et je ne veux pas que tu touches au contenu du réfrigérateur, c'est pour Pompon. »

Certes. C'est pire que ce que je pensais... On va essayer de trouver une pizzeria ouverte à Mérignac... un Dimanche soir.  
Elle me tire encore jusqu'à une autre pièce, à l'étage cette fois, en me racontant les détails de la consultation chez le véto. Putain, mais tire-toi !  
Arrivée dans la chambre de _Serpillus Felinis_ , elle allume la lumière, on le retrouve sur son lit fait au carré. Oui, il a un lit. Un vrai. Et une commode. Avec des fringues pour lui dedans. Et une armée de brosses, peignes et shampooing aussi. Il y a même des photos de lui posées sur une console en chêne, à côté de l'arbre à chat, dans le fond. Quatre petits cadres qui entourent un vase plein de fleurs. Pratiquement quatre fois le même cliché : toujours la même pose, toujours le même cimetière à poulet, toujours le même regard vide ; semblable à celui d'un zombie, il manque plus que le filet de bave...  
Et des miroirs. Comme s'il en avait besoin.  
\- « Je te rappelle que ses brosses sont rangées ici. Je lui ai déjà donné son bain tout à l'heure, tu n'auras plus qu'à le peigner. Précisément trois minutes après qu'il ait fini son repas, c'est important ! ».  
Putain... J'aurais presque de la peine pour lui. J'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'elle lui faisait subir tout ça. Bien fait pour sa gueule.. ! Tu vas voir, salopard... Je vais me faire un plaisir de m'occuper de toi.  
\- « Oulala, il faut vraiment que je m'en aille ! » s'exclame-t'elle en regardant sa montre et en me tirant hors de la chambre « Tu t'en sortiras, ma Poulette ? Oui, bien sûr que tu t'en sortiras, tu es une grande fille maintenant ! ».  
Je l'accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée, après qu'elle soit passée par la salle-de-bain pour une dernière aspersion de parfum. Celui vendu dans une boîte de conserve, le pompeux. Cette odeur me ramène plusieurs années en arrière : quand elle et Tonton Eugène sortaient en amoureux ou qu'ils nous rejoignaient au resto', elle mettait toujours ce parfum. Elle vérifie qu'il ne manque rien dans son sac alors que, la connaissant, il est prêt depuis ce matin. Elle semble nerveuse. Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle ose pas me dire qu'il faut que je borde le chat le chat pendant deux heures exactement quarante-neuf minutes après son brushing, sinon il va me vomir dessus ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut me dire, bon sang ?! Accouche !  
\- « Tu sais ma chérie, je passerai peut-être la nuit chez Michelle. » dit-elle en feignant l'enthousiasme « Je serai sans doute trop pompette pour rentrer seule. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai préparé ta chambre à l'étage ! ».  
Gestes fébriles, préparation de la chambre à l'avance, touche _du_ parfum... C'est officiel, après six ans de deuil, Tatie refréquente quelqu'un. Il n'a jamais été question d'un dîner chez Michelle. Elle va au restaurant avec son amant et... bon, elle passe la nuit chez lui, quoi. On sait tous ce que ça signifie, et je ne trouve pas l'idée repoussante. Non, ce qui me répugne, c'est qu'elle soit obligée de se cacher pour le voir.  
Mes parents ont tellement jubilé à la mort de mon grand-oncle... Ils attendent impatiemment celle de ma grand-tante. Tous ces repas de famille avec le sourire forcé collé sur la gueule, tous ces léchages de bottes, tous ces services qu'ils lui ont rendu sans jamais rechigner devant elle, … Tout ça pour, un jour, voir leurs noms, et seulement leurs noms, inscrits définitivement sur son testament. Ils s'échinent à être plus gentils et serviables que les parents de mes cousins. Cette petite guéguerre dure depuis six ans pour être sûrs d'être ceux qui pomperont le plus de fric à leur aïeule, sans scrupules, tels des vampires assoiffés d'oseille. Le pire, c'est que mes cousins s'y mettent aussi. J'aime rester en dehors de tout ça. Oui, j'ai besoin d'argent, mais je le gagnerai moi-même. Je ne pomperai pas celui de ma grand-tante en espérant secrètement qu'elle meure...  
Ce sont mes parents qui m'ont forcée à venir ce soir. Pas que je n'avais pas envie, mais j'ai mes propres problèmes à régler et ma thèse à terminer. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que le sien... Surtout que, si j'avais su qu'elle avait re-décoré sa maison de la sorte, je me serais battue contre mes parents pour rester chez moi ce soir.  
\- « Allez, je te laisse ma Poulette, à demain ! » fit-elle en m'embrassant à nouveau et en sortant, claquant la porte derrière elle.  
Enfin débarrassée. Je n'en pouvais plus.. ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle cause !  
Finalement seule... Presque. Tant qu' _il_ reste loin de moi, tout devrait bien aller.

Je ressors les écouteurs de ma poche, les démêle et les refous sur mes oreilles. Le temps que la maîtresse de maison me fasse la liste des corvées, le chanteur gothique dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom a laissé place aux King Crimson et à leur épitaphe. Je les rejoins en cours de route ; en enlevant manteau, écharpe et chaussures ; et m'affale sur le canapé. En face de moi, une pauvre fille me lance un regard plein de Khôl dégoulinant et de haine. Je baisse les yeux. J'en profite pour regarder l'heure et... mon téléphone me rappelle qu'il n'y a pas Internet chez ma grand-tante... Par-contre, j'ai du réseau, mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut que j'en foute.. ?  
 _Regarde-moi._  
Non.  
 _Mon crayon a coulé, je ne suis pas parfaite!_  
Rien à branler, je dois pas sortir.  
 _Si je ne suis pas parfaite, personne ne m'aimera._  
Je dois pas sortir et je m'en fous de déplaire au chat.  
 _Avec une mentalité pareille, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il m'ait quittée..._  
\- « Ta gueule ! FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE ! » hurlé-je, tête baissée.  
J'augmente le son de la musique. La bouffe du chat. Préparer la bouffe du chat. Oui, bon plan pour s'occuper l'esprit et _l_ 'oublier.  
Machinalement, je mets la main dans ma poche et squeeze son contenu en prenant de grandes inspirations. A une main, je sors le tupperware du frigo, le fous dans ce micro-ondes du futur et appuie sur des touches au hasard, en espérant qu'il daigne fonctionner. N'osant pas davantage relever la tête, je vois quand même l'intérieur s'éclairer du coin de l'oeil et j'entends le bruit sourd de la cuisson. Je sors l'autre main de ma poche et regarde ce que j'en ai sorti : une peluche, pleine de farine, en forme de chauve-souris cartoonesque. Faite main par mon grand-oncle qui avait su détecter mes crises de panique très tôt dans mon adolescence, contrairement à mes parents. Il l'a faite pour moi, d'après « ce dessin-animé que tu aimais quand tu étais petite, avec l'homme qui se déguise en chauve-souris. » et m'a expliqué à quoi elle me servirait : « A chaque fois que tu te sens mal, tu la presses de toutes forces et tu la tritures en prenant de grandes inspirations. Tu verras, tu te sentiras mieux.. ! ». Et il avait raison : ça apaise un peu mes maux. Pas grâce à la farine, mais parce que je repense à lui. A cette époque où j'avais encore un minimun de plaisir à venir ici pour les repas de famille. Je l'ai nommée « Batman ». Batman, la peluche.

La sonnerie du four me ramène brutalement à la réalité. Merde, elle m'a dit combien de temps pour la cuisson, déjà ? Au pire, on s'en branle, c'est pas ce stupide greffier qui ira lui raconter... A la demande de _Tatie_ , j'ouvre quand même le tupperware pour goûter le contenu, afin de jauger la tempéra-  
Au moment où la sauce touche la pointe de ma langue, je suis renvoyée quinze ans en arrière : je suis attablée dans la salle-à-manger, dans la maison de mon enfance, à côté de la cheminée où un feu ronfle bruyamment et réchauffe allègrement la pièce. La dernière fois que j'en ai mangée, ma Maman, quelques mois avant que l'ambition financière de mon père ne la rattrape, était encore aimante et s'occupait de moi. Je ne connaissais pas encore les plats préparés et congelés. Cette daube de bœuf a le même goût que l'époque insouciante de mes sept ans. Cette période calme avant la tempête... Que le chat aille se faire foutre, il bouffera mieux demain. J'attrape une fourchette dans le tiroir de la commode, la plante dans un morceau de viande et l'enfourne précipitamment dans ma bouche en voyant le chat arriver dans la cuisine, sûrement attiré par le tintement du four. Il a le culot de me miauler à la gueule.  
\- « La ferme. T'as droit à ces trucs trois fois par jour. Moi, j'ai pas mangé depuis hier midi, alors ferme-là. C'est la fin du mois pour tout le monde... Et pis, ça vaut au moins pour toutes les crasses que tu m'as faites quand j'étais gamine. »  
Et, avec le bide qu'il se traîne, un soir de jeûne ne lui fera pas de mal. Gros con...

Le plat fini, je fais la vaisselle pour ne laisser aucune trace de mon « délit ».  
 _\- « Regarde-moi. J'en ai sûrement autour de la bouche, je ne suis pas parfaite._  
\- « Va te faire foutre. » dis-je en m'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de bras et en augmentant encore le volume de mon MP3, au point de me faire mal aux oreilles.  
Je sors de la cuisine, éteignant la lumière ; avec le chat qui me suit ; et monte au premier étage, le deuxième étant celui « des parents ». Je rentre dans ma chambre attitrée, celle dans laquelle j'ai toujours dormi en venant ici. Je détourne la tête pour ne pas croiser mes propres regards que les murs me renvoient encore, en allumant la lumière. Pas que j'aimais particulièrement l'ancienne tapisserie rose pâle à pois bleus, mais je m'en serais contentée pour ce soir... Je m'affale sur le lit moelleux sans prestance. Sentant une bosse sur l'oreiller, j'inspecte son dessous et redécouvre les clichés que j'avais punaisés sur les murs il y a de ça quelques années et qui m'étaient complètement sortis de la tête. Ils sont maintenant rangés dans un petit album-photos relié en cuir.  
 _\- « J'étais heureuse à cette époque, hein.. ? Je savais me faire des amis..._  
\- « Ta gueule. »  
 _\- « Regarde-moi maintenant : imparfaite, asociale, lâche, menteuse, mal-aimée et j'en passe._  
\- « Ferme ta gueule. »  
 _\- « Infoutue de passer une journée sans crise parce que la solitude ne plaît pas à Madame, mais la vie sociale non plus. Incapable de garder un homme plus de six mois. »_  
\- « LA FERME, LA FERME ! FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE ! » hurlé-je en lançant l'album contre le mur, face à moi.  
La violence du jet et la rigidité de l'objet se sont alliées pour briser le miroir. Merde... Comment je vais expliquer ça à ma tante.. ? Merde, merde, merde !  
Je ramasse les photos qui se sont échappées, les remets en fouillis dans l'album et pose le tout sur mon lit avant de sortir de la chambre. L'ampoule du couloir, et celles de toute la maison s'éteignent quand je pénètre dans celui-ci. Je me dirige à tâtons vers l'escalier, le sachant tout proche, mes chaussettes foulant le parquet ciré. Touchant la rampe, je le dévale, le connaissant par-coeur. Mais je bute sur un poids chaud, qui n'était pas là la seconde d'avant, et m'écroule sur plus de la moitié des marches avant de sentir le sol cogner violemment mon menton. J'entends miauler en même temps que je sens un liquide chaud au goût métallique dégouliner dans ma bouche. Putain de saloperie de chat de mes couilles.. ! C'est lui que j'aurais dû bouffer, ce soir... J'aurais dû le dépecer vivant, le faire bouillir à feu extrêmement doux, arracher avec les dents la viande et le gras de son squelette de race inférieure et le servir à ma tante.  
Je me relève avec du mal, ma jambe droite me faisant souffrir, et me dirige vers le salon ; lieu et place du compteur électrique et, je l'espère, des fusibles de rechange.

Boîtant dans le noir, j'ai les yeux partout pour capter ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de luminosité des réverbères de la rue. Mais rien. Les deux mains devant moi, l'une tenant Bruce-Wayne-la-peluche, j'avance tout doucement, visualisant mentalement mon itinéraire : tourner à gauche ici, normalement sentir l'extrémité de la nappe me chatouillant le genou, oui. Continuer tout droit jusqu'à frôler le buffet de ma hanche, oui, j'y suis presque. Longer le mu-  
Je trébuche encore parce que le chat s'est faufilé entre mes mollets et m'a fait perdre l'équilibre, éjectant mon portable et ses écouteurs. Je me mange le coin du meuble contre la tempe et me ramasse sur le carrelage.  
\- « Mais putain, va chier, saloperie de ta race ! » m'époumoné-je dans le nouveau silence, un peu sonnée.  
Je me relève aussitôt, pour ne pas perdre mes points de repère, mais je n'aurais pas dû, ma tête tourne. Elle tourne beaucoup trop vite. Je me rebaisse aussi vite, et me rends-compte que la main qui tenait la peluche est vide. Je tâte le sol autour de moi, sans succès.  
\- « T'as intérêt à me dire où t'as emmené ma peluche, gros con de chat ! »  
 _\- « Regarde-moi. J'ai tellement peu de relations sociales que j'en suis réduite à parler à un chat qui me déteste... »_  
\- « Toi, tu fermes ta gueule ! Et toi, putain de chat, où t'as foutu ma peluche ?! Batman ! Batman ! »  
A force de crapahuter dans toute la pièce, je finis par me cogner le front contre ce que je crois être un pied de la table en verre. Je me relève, sans réfléchir, et me prends violemment le plateau de cette dernière sur le haut du crâne. De loin, je l'entends exploser en un millier de petits éclats sous mes jurons poussés à plein volume.  
\- « Allez tous vous faire foutre, tous ! Je vous baise ! »  
Le courant revient tout seul et la lumière m'éblouit. Quand je suis à nouveau capable de discerner ce qui se passe autour de moi, mon reflet me fait face : la pauvre fille saigne de plusieurs endroits sur le visage, est tâchée de sang dans le cou et sur les mains, sa lèvre inférieure est enflée et son t-shirt est déchiré au niveau du col. Elle pleure à chaudes larmes.  
 _\- « Regarde-moi. Il n'y a aucune raison de m'aimer. Je suis imparfaite et instable. Je parle à une peluche et un chat pour me sentir exister. Je me rattache à des souvenirs disparus pour sourire. Je comprends pourquoi David n'a pas tenu plus de six mois... »_  
\- « Mais ta gueule ! Ferme ta gueule, il va revenir ! »  
 _\- « Il ne reviendra p- »_  
Serrant mon poing de colère, je le lance contre mon reflet. Ma main s'incruste dans la vitre ; phalange après phalange ; ma paume écrasant l'ongle de mon pouce contre le verre, mon poignet se contractant sur lui-même sous la puissance de l'effort, du sang giclant sur la rosace nouvellement créée.  
 _\- « Si tu coupes la tête d'une Hydre, d'autres repousseront ! »_  
Je lève la tête. Une fissure, provoquée par mon poing, s'est dessinée jusqu'au plafond et a créé deux moitiés de miroir qui me renvoient chacune un reflet. Je m'empare d'une des chaises de la table et l'encastre contre mes deux copies avant de la retirer et de répéter l'opération sur les trois autres murs de la pièce, piétinant de gros morceaux de verre au sol, laissant des traînées de sang derrière moi.  
 _\- « Regarde-moi. Essayant de me prouver que je peux être une personne parfaitement normale qui n'entend pas de voix dans sa tê- »_  
Je fracasse ce miroir de la cuisine aussi, ainsi elle sera bien obligée de fermer sa grande gueule !

Allongée sur le sol de ma chambre, au milieu des éclats de verre, je squeeze Batman contre mon cœur. Je l'ai retrouvé, ce connard de chat l'avait laissé traîner sous mon lit après avoir joué avec. J'ai pas la force de me relever pour m'allonger dessus, briser tous les miroirs de la maison m'a demandé un certain effort. De plus, j'aurais tâché les draps avec tout ce sang. Dans l'autre main, je savoure une photo de David. Demain matin, j'aurai de sacrés ennuis mais, au moins, il ne reste plus qu'un seul exemplaire de cette fille que je déteste tant...  
 _... Peut-être un en trop..._ **COMMENTAIRES ET NOM DE LA PHOBIE:** \- La phobie dont il est question ici se nomme _Autophobie_ , je vous mets une description de Wiki-mon-ami: "Souvent désignée sous le terme de monophobie, l'autophobie est une crainte exagérée d'être laissé seul. Les individus souffrant de ce type de condition émotionnelle sont souvent incapables de rester à l'aise, à moins qu'un individu de leur entourage reste à proximité ou dans la même pièce. Dans des cas plus extrêmes, les patients doivent resté accompagnés toute une journée par un individu de leur entourage, sinon ils pourraient souffrir d'une sévère anxiété, de régurgitations et autres problèmes physiques et émotionnels graves."

\- A la base, je devais m'en tenir au premier texte, mais ma soeur m'a parlé de cette phobie qui m'était complètement inconnue il y a quelques jours. Donc j'espère que j'ai réussi à la faire vivre à travers cette histoire, malgré mon ignorance.

\- Malgré la description de la maison de Tatie, je me suis rendue-compte (en prenant mon p'tit dej' après une nuit blanche d'écriture) que c'est MON salon que j'ai décrit ! xD Je vis dans un p'tit appart' qui ne paye pas de mine, donc on est loin de la maison familiale Bordelaise ! :p

\- LA BO de Cosmopolis m'a beaucoup aidée pour l'ambiance bizarre ^^ 


End file.
